


Carried

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Tumblr Posts turned Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kryptonite, No Beta, Post Crisis, This Is Sad, We Die Like Men, angst on top of angst, based on a fanart that made me lose it, im hurting too, im sorry, kara dies saving lena, lex sucks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: It's Lena and Kara's 6 month anniversary. Lena is just leaving Luthor Corp when Lex and the DEO show up to arrest her. Will Supergirl be able to save her this time? Or will Lena be the one carrying Kara?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Posts turned Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702483
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Carried

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I saw this piece on tumblr and it just yelled at me to write for it. If I get permission (and figure out how) I'll post the art. Until then just know it broke my heart.

"ALEX! STAND DOWN" Kara yelled from inside the building. She landed in the lobby of Luthor corp, placing herself between Lena Luthor and a dozen armed snipers. Lena had been accused of plotting to take over the world. The man who gave the order to move on her was none other than her brother, Lex Luthor. 

Lena had been working in her office peacefully all day. It had been months after Lex came back from the dead. After Crisis, Lena and Kara talked about their problems and became closer than before. Today was their 6 month anniversary. Lena was finally heading home, hours later than planned, to have dinner with her girlfriend. They had been through a lot in the past year, but now they were finally together and more importantly, they were happy. 

"SUPERGIRL! I'M NOT IN CHARGE! THEY BLOCKED ME OFF!" Alex yelled as loud as she could, hoping her sister could hear her through the walls. Kelly was holding Alex as they watched the DEO agents move in towards the building. Alex had been fired for colluding with a suspect of world crimes and terrorism. This had happened earlier that day, so Kara had no idea about it. 

"Lena, are you okay?" Kara asked her girlfriend as she x-rayed her to make sure she wasn't hurt. 

"Yea, I'm fine. But what the fuck is happening Supergirl?" Lena asked as she tried her best to stay calm while staring out at the dozen or so guns pointed right at her. 

"Lex has been planning this for months. He has been spreading rumors about you trying to take over the world and today he decided to act on it. Alex tried to stop him, but she got fired today before she could do anything. I'm sorry Lena, I should've stopped this." Kara started to tear up but held it back. She couldn't break down, not yet. Not till Lena is back home with her safe and sound. 

"What were you doing right before the DEO arrived?" Kara asked Lena as she backed up and took Lena's hand, never taking her eyes off of the agents ready to strike. 

Lena squeeze Kara's hand and then began to speak. "I had just gotten out of the elevator when I saw the black vans pull up. I didn't know what was going on so I just continued on my way out. Then agents in black body gear pulled out guns and yelled at me to put my hands up and stay right where I am. I did as they told and they were about to come in through the door when you showed up. I was just trying to go home Kara." Lena was choking back tears. Kara knew something was wrong when she heard her heartrate spike. That's how she knew to come to Luthor Corp. 

"It'll be okay Lena" Kara squeezed her hand as tight as she could. Lena squeezed back, showing her love for her girlfriend. 

"LEX! LENA HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG! HAVE YOUR MEN STAND DOWN AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" Supergirl shouted in a vain attemlt that Lex would listen to her. 

"LENA LUTHOR HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY UNDER DEO LAWS AND NEEDS TO BE BROUGHT IN, NO MATTER THE RISK!" Lex shouted back as if he was talking about some common criminal and not his own sister. 

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN LEX, THAT'S ALL I ASK! THEN I WILL WALK LENA OUT AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT HER "CRIMES!" Kara was desperate to keep her girlfriend safe. She was reasoning with Lex Luthor, her enemy, in order to keep Lena safe. There was nothing Kara wouldn't do to protect her girlfriend. 

"THE DEO DOESN'T NEGOTIATE WITH CRIMINALS! AND BY PROTECTING HER YOU ARE HEARBY SEEN AS A CRIMINAL IN THE EYES OF THE DEO! LAY DOWN ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND LET THE DEO AGENTS DO THEIR JOB, OR ELSE I WON'T HESITATE TO OPEN FIRE!" Lex was getting angry. He started to show emotion in his voice when making his demands. 

"WE WILL COME OUT WILLINGLY WITH OUR HANDS UP ONCE YOUR MEN PUT THEIR GUNS DOWN! WE DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT!" Kara shouted back, still standing between Lena and the DEO. 

"Kara, can't we just do what he says?" Lena asked quietly, she was practically shaking with fear. 

"No babe, if we stand down he will take you away and I'll never see you again. I know what he is planning. If we get separated it'll be forever, and I'm not gonna let that happen. I love you too much." Kara responded and turned her head to give her girlfriend a quick smile to calm her fears. 

"I love you too babe." Lena wanted to give Kara a kiss, but she couldn't risk it. It would blow their precariously crafted cover. 

"Plus" Kara began as she turned back around, "I think Lex has alterior motives for this. It's no coincidence he chose the day of our 6 month anniversary to do this. He never liked the idea of you and me together. That has to be the reason he is doing this." Kara ended with a grimace. She knew Lex was up to something, she'd caught him planning for months, this had to be it. 

"I hate to think this, but you're right Kara. He has been out to destroy for years, but since we started dating his hate has increased tenfold. The damn homophobe!" Lena was getting riled up. She wanted to fight him, but knew she couldn't. Not right now at least. Right now she has to listen exactly to what Supergirl was saying. Kara would save her, her hero always saved her. 

"TIMES RUNNING OUT SUPERGIRL! YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE BEFORE I MOVE IN ON YOU AND THE CRIMINAL!" Lex was on the verge of losing his cool. 

"PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN AND WE'LL COME OUT PEACEFULLY! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY YOU ARE GETTING TO LENA!" Supergirl shouted as confidently as she could, not wanting to show any ounce of the sheer terror she was experiencing.

"ONE" Lex shouted towards the building. Supergirl and Lena didn't make a move. 

"TWO" Lex screamed, at this point not caring about appearances. He wanted Supergirl dead, nothing was going to stop him. 

Lex picked up the walkie-talkie on his belt and spoke into it. "Switch to Kryptonite bullets. Supergirl has sided with the criminal and is now an enemy that needs to be taken out at any cost." Lex was going to get rid of Lena's girlfriend once and for all. This went down exactly how he planned it. Supergirl was going to die, and his dear sister would be unable to do anything about it. 

"LAST CHANCE SUPERGIRL, STAND DOWN OR ELSE!" Lex couldn't continue his excitement. He knew exactly what the Girl of Steel's response would be. 

"NEVER!" Supergirl screamed, not bothering to maintain her composure anymore. 

"Ah, right on cue." Lex whispered to himself. 

"THREE! FIRE!" Lex screamed out into the night. Within moments the sickly green of kryptonite filled the night sky. The only sounds louder than the guns firing were the screams of Alex and Lena at the realization of what Lex had done. 

Alex tried to run into the building, but Kelly pulled her back into a hug. "You won't be any help if you're dead" Kelly whispered into Alex's ear as she held her close and stroked her hair. 

Lena watched as Kara fell right before her, that sickly green glowing in her veins. 

"Oh my god, KARA!" Lena screamed into the night. She gathered Kara up into her arms as the men ceased firing. 

"Lena, listen to me" Kara said as she began to cough up blood. "It's gonna be okay. I wouldn't trade these last six months with you for anything. And remember no matter what happens, no matter what Lex does, you are a good person Lena Luthor. I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you. I love you as much as I love my sister. You and her are the reason I feel at home on this planet. I may have the superpowers, but you, Lena Kieran Luthor are my hero." And with that last sentence Kara's head dropped. Any last bit of life fled from her eyes. And with that so did Lena's. 

Lena scooped the fallen hero into her arms and carried her the way she had been carried so many times before. Except this time was not filled with love or tenderness. No, the only in Lena's heart was pain and sorrow. Pain knowing that she failed, and sorrow knowing that she will never feel her love's arms around her again. 

"I love you" Lena whispered into Kara's ear as she stood up carrying the fallen hero. Lena held her head up as she walked out of the rubble holding Supergirl in her arms. Alex broke out of Kelly's hold as she lept over the barrier to see for herself if her sister was dead. 

"No, it can't be." Alex cried out as she felt Kara's neck, unable to find a pulse. 

"I'm so sorry Alex. She died because of me." Lena began to beat herself up, but before she could get any further, Alex cut in. 

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. There is only one monster responsible and that's Lex. Kara would not want you to doubt your goodness, those were her last words weren't they?" Alex asked with a small chuckle.

"How did you know?" Lena couldn't hold back from laughing. 

"I know my sister" Alex said matter of factly. "And I know she loved us with all her heart, and she would want us to keep on living and loving with all our hearts." Alex had tears streaming down her face, but she seemed in control. 

"Arrest them!" Lex shouted over the chaos of the surrounding crowd. Alex tried to fight at first but soon realized it wouldn't help. Once Kara was on the ground there was no use struggling. She let herself be cuffed and escorted away from her lifeless sister, knowing she would never see her again. Lena did her best to let Kara down gently, but it became a struggle when the DEO agent knocked her knees out from under her, causing Kara to roll forward and land in a lifeless heap. 

Lena was taken and Alex were taken to different cars, heading to different locations. Lena was expecting to never be seen again, but was pleasantly surprised when not even a day later Lucy Lane came and set her free, informing her that she had taken over the DEO and that Lex was behind bars where he belongs. Lena gave Lucy a big hug and simply said "thank you". Lucy returned the hug and squeezed Lena even tighter. 

*one week later*

Alura had come down from Argo when she heard the news about her daughter. She was furious, but knew that her daughter gave her life in the name of love and that she did not die in vain. Alura led the Kryptonian burial ceremony. Alex held Lena as Alura sent Kara out into space. Normally it the ceremony was for Kryptonian eyes only, but Alura knew how much Kara loved the two women, so she allowed them to be there. 

"You have been the sun of our lives.  
Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home.  
We will remember you in every dawn  
And await the night we join you in the sky.  
Rao's will be done."

**Author's Note:**

> Quote taken from season 1 episode 14, "Truth, Justice, and The American Way". It is the speech Kara's gives before sending Astra off into Rao's light.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💛


End file.
